


We're Together, Everybody Knows

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Reunion, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time-stamp for the "Ain't Holding Nothing Back" universe.</p>
<p>Kaikaina, Wash and Tucker have found each other. But for Tucker, there's still one piece missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Together, Everybody Knows

“An alien,” Wash says.

The shuttle’s engine’s are silent and he wishes they weren’t. 

“Yeah,” Tucker says, avoiding his eyes in the seat across from Kaikaina. “It’s kinda a long story.”

“An alien,” Wash repeats. “Not just an alien, an Elite?”

“Sangheili,” Tucker corrects. “I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“I ran into him after I left Blood Gulch,” Kaikaina says. “He said he was looking for you? Something about sand?”

“Yeah, good thing he never got there,” Tucker blows out a breath. “That was a _shitshow_.” 

“He’s gotten big,” Kai continues, tapping her hands on the shuttle’s window ledge and watching the world go by. “Like, _damn.”_

 They’ll be landing any minute. To meet Junior. Tucker’s kid. An Elite.

It seems a lot more real now, than when Tucker told stories. Wash thinks he probably should have thought about this a lot more before he agreed to come.

But he couldn’t not agree to come. Not with Tucker’s eyes big, and brown and hopeful and guarded. Of course he said yes. 

“Tall, huh?” Tucker asks, the strain apparent in his voice. “Taller than me yet?”

“Taller than _Wash_ , I bet,” Kaikaina says. “And that was years ago.”

“Yeah,” Tucker says. His eyes are far away. “Years.”

Elites can grow to eight feet tall, Wash has heard. Wash has heard a lot about the things Elites can do.

This is Tucker’s _kid_.

Kaikaina slides her hand into his and squeezes.

“Did I tell you I called him a dog when I first met him?” she asks. Her thumb slides against his wrist, where Tucker’s name lies. “He was like a honky little puppy! I could fit him in my purse!”

She tells them both stories until the shuttle touches down, seated between them, their hands clutched in hers. Wash listens and tells himself everything will be fine. 

*

They’ve hardly set boots in the dust when a voice calls to them from across the quad.

“Dad!” 

Tucker’s head jerks around.

“Junior!”

And Tucker’s off running. 

Aqua armor and aqua armor crashes together with a crack and Wash almost flinches. But it’s only a hug, the Elite leaning and spinning Tucker in the air, nearly unbalancing them into a heap on the ground.

“Cut it out!” Tucker laughs. “Let me see you! Damn, little dude!”

He could almost set Tucker on his shoulder, like a small, parental parrot. Kaikaina bounces up to them, Tucker’s feet still joyfully swinging. Wash trails after her.

“Sister!” Junior says. He lowers his head and she gleefully bonks hers against him in a friendly headbutt.

“Hey, Pup!” she says. “You got big!”

“You nicknamed my kid ‘Pup’!” Tucker shrieks.

“It’s funny,” Junior protests. His gaze falls on Wash. “We haven’t met yet.”

Wash freezes and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s afraid he won’t like Junior, or that _Junior_ might not like _him_.

“Junior,” Tucker says, his feet falling back on the ground, “This is Kaikaina and Wash. David.”

Junior swings his head between the two of them, eyes widening.

“You _found_ them?” he says. “Both of them?”

“Both of them!” Tucker says. “Your dad’s got mad game, kid,”

Wash snorts. 

“You are very lucky to find my Dad,” Junior tells him, a conspiratorial glint in his eye. “And even luckier you can put up with him.”

“Oi! I didn’t find you so you could gang up on me! Brat!” 

Junior laughs, chestplate heaving and mandibles working. Kaikaina giggles. Wash laughs, and it feels like relief.

“Dad, look!” A swish and Tucker’s face lights up with plasma glow. “I got my own! I _earned_ it.”

“ _Sick_ ,” Tucker says. “Oh, my god, little dude, you must be absolutely tripping in ladies!”

“I’m a sword-wielder,” Junior says, and the seven foot behemoth sounds bashful. “And son of a sword-wielder.” 

Wash watches as the colors from the plasma shift on Junior’s armor, on Tucker’s skin, in Kaikaina hair. 

“Macto Cognatus,” Wash murmurs. 

The giant head swings toward him, and it looks like he’s smiling.

“Macto Cognatus,” Junior agrees. “ I glorify my kin. All of them.”


End file.
